The Return of Ares
by Oldfart
Summary: Another Xander road trip story
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Ares

Notes: In this universe the Forever Knight type vampires will be know as Vampyrs . The vampires that the hunters hunt are ether the demon breed (BtVS), (Blade)or are Kindred revenants or what the F.K. Vampires call unforgiven, these vampires, when they were turned, something went wrong and their souls went to the after life and their bodies just refused to die, so a soulless one is born, most of the time the Sire or the Enforces, Justicars or Deathdealers take care of them, but the few that get away have a tendency to multiply, so there are plenty for the people like Blade, Jack Crow or a Van Helsing to kill.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any other Universe that I may borrow from; those belong to other People with High priced Lawyers. The concepts involved in these separate television shows or Movies or other fan fiction do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form, make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it).

This is another Xander road trip Story.

**Chapter One**

**8000 B.C.**

Neo Atlantis year 250 (250 years after being kicked out of the Pegasus galaxy) Earth, the scientist lay dieing in his lab, the Goa'uld Ra had just bombed the city into submission, once again the city of Atlantis was sinking as the volcano that they had been using to power the city, started to erupt. The scientist thought back at all of his attempts at saving his people and how many of them had failed in one way or another. In his attempt to save his people from the Wraith he tried to enhance the life energies of his people with an bioelectrical infusion only to have it appear to fail only to find out years later that ten percent of the people who had been treated were even more "immortal" that they already were, the Ancients as they were already called had long ago stopped the aging process in their people, making them ageless and very long lived but they could still die just as easily as a "mortal" but thanks to his treatment their were a small group who as long as their heads stay attached to their bodies could come back from the dead, the one draw back to these people was that they were sterile and the others who had the treatment and didn't get the immortality were passing the Immortality gene to their children and it was spreading into the native population on the planet.

His other failures were the attempt to create super soldiers to fight the demons and vampires that still infected the planet. He and the other scientist had done five attempts which resulted in creating the Werewolves (three types, the lunar weres like Oz, the natural weres like in the TV show wolf lake and the lycans) and their attempts to create a warrior with the strengths of a vampire, only they created souled vampires (the kindred and the Vampyre types)

Now he Methuselah lay dieing in his lab cursing Ra and hoping his wife and children have gotten away safe. He always knew he would die in his lab but he never believed that he would be over 50,000 years old when he did. Methuselah or as his friend and family called him Methos, or his enemies and lab assistants called him ROG (really old guy) or that old fart, pushed the launch button on his last experiment, sending it into space and away from Ra.

The missile carried a crystal egg the size of an Ostrich egg; it was a prototype device meant to enhance a person, to create a warrior strong enough and powerful enough to take on vampires, demon and Jaffa, he had use dragon and Guyver armour DNA. With his job done Methos died his first death and was buried in the ruble of the city as it sank to the bottom of the Mediterranean Sea. 5000 years latter an earthquake will free his body from his grave.

Methos' wife of 15 years and their four children Sita 6 years old, Azreal 5, Jana 4 and Danya 2, make it to the shores of Greece. Methos is one of the rare immortals (1 in 10,000) that are fertile when they are a preimmortal, making their children predestine to be immortals as well. All four children live to see 2000A.D. Who are they you ask, well Sita has her first death at the age of 18, she is a cute, petite brunette (who bleaches her hair in the 1990s) she lives in Sunnydale California and calls herself Buffy, of course her brother Azreal razes her about the name all of the time. Azreal had his first death at the age of 35 and now lives in Colorado and works for the Air Force as a Colonel and goes by the name of Jack, Jana died when she was 29 and she also works at the same place as Jack and is a Captain in the Air Force and calls her self Janet, Dana works there as well and Jack Calls him spacemonkey everybody else calls him Dr. Jackson or Daniel, he died at the age of 25.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**June 1 1999 **

**Xander learns a few things about himself**

Somewhere east of L.A. 50 miles past Mojave, out in the middle of nowhere, Methos' device reenters the atmosphere and slams into the engine of Xander's stalled car, totaling the car and knocking Xander unconscious, his hand laying on the surprisingly cool crystal egg. The egg flashes three times then liquefies and enters the pores of Xander's hand and spread thru his body and starts making changes. 30 minutes latter a helicopter from China lake NAS picks up Xander and takes him to the nearest military hospital where Dr Janet Fraiser and SG1 are waiting to check him out.

Xander finds himself in a white room.

"Ah hello?"

"Hello Ares."

Xander whirled around to see a woman in white standing behind him. She was about 5 foot 2, petite with reddish brown hair and had a good tan, what surprised him was the fact that she looked like an older version of Buffy. He felt that he should know her.

"Sorry lady the names Xander and where am I."

"You are on the psychic plane, a place where minds can meet and yes you use the name Xander now but you were once Ares the Goa'uld worshiped by the Greeks, Romans and is stilled worshiped by the people from the Colonies of Kobol."

"You're crazy I'm the zeppo the normal guy, just ask my friends."

"You were never normal Xander, you are Ares." And she put her hand on his head and said "**REMEMBER**".

Xander felt pain flash thru his mind as he started to remember his past all of it. He relived his life, starting as a Goa'uld larval swimming in the lakes and streams on the Goa'uld home world and taking his first host a Unas, of the centuries of moving up the ranks in the Goa'uld society. He remembered when Ra found Earth and the humans were easier to control and heal and the fact that they looked better helped. He saw in his mind of taking the humans and spreading them among the stars, he remembered the realization of what they were becoming and how he and his Friend Zeus gathered some friends together and helped Queen Egeria create the Tok'Ra to fight Ra and to free the Humans from their slavery to the Goa'uld and he remembered the flight from the Earth when Ra found out and in the process making Ra believe that they were the renegades allowing Egeria to go unnoticed. They left ten years before Ra left Earth. He remembered making peace with his human host an Alterian by the name of Cain, a lab assistant to Methos, who was the one that created the Kindred and arriving on the Planet that they would call Kobol and how they set up their followers into 13 nations (tribes) and tried to forget there past and how he wound up as the 13th lord and how after nearly 200 years he was looking forward to retiring and because they didn't have a sarcophagus with them when they left earth and something in the environment of Kobol made it hard for the others to leave one's host and move into another.

He remembered the day when everything changed and he started down the road to being an outcast on Kobol. His first human host Cain had been a bit of a genius and because he had used Hermes the 3rd Lord as his front man for his inventions everybody thought Hermes was the genius, at first Ares liked it that way because if something went wrong Hermes got the blame. The day things started to change was the day he decided to go for a ride on his favorite horse, the tech level at the time on Kobol was round the same level as on Earth at that time, that is except in the citadels of the Lords their they had kept what technology that they could, (they had destroyed their ships when they landed on Kobol after destroying the stargates in a 2000 light year radius on Kobol). While he was riding the horse thru his lands, a feral child had ran into his horse causing the horse to buck and throw him off and breaking his neck, in a frantic bid for life he had some how left Cain's dieing body and entered the child's body. Now things got strange, Xander never really remembered the time between hitting the ground and waking up in the child's body or how he brought Cain's mind with him and to find out that the child was autistic, when he tried to fix the child's brain he, Cain and the child's mind became one, that's when he discovered the serum they called Prolong, the child had been eating the flowers from three very rare plants that only grow in his territory, the plants when mixed together in the right proportions enhances the immune system and speeds up the healing factor in a human body, this is how the ten year old child had lasted so long in the wild, the main side effect of the serum was the fact that it caused regeneration of the body tissues, repairing the damage to the brain caused by extended use of the sarcophagus, and it rejuvenated the body to a physical age of 25. What pissed the other lords off about the serum was the fact that the serum flushed out the Naquadah in their systems making quite a few of their technologies to stop working for them of course they found this out after their first dose. With the loss of their "powers" they had to rediscover technology again from scratch.

The next 3000 years were filled with both pleasure and pain as he helped in a lot of ways in getting them back into space by developing the magogravic tech needed for artificial gravity and the ion engines and the space fold drive and the fact that the other Lords never really forgave him for taking away their tech in the first place, and in the possess destroyed the environment of the planet. He remembered the day that he and his people were exiled from Kobol as the scape goats for the mess that Kobol had become. Scout ships from Kobol had found a double binary star system 650 light years from Kobol with twelve habitable planets in it and the other twelve lords had each claimed a planet to colonize so they had put the blame for their current mess on the 13th tribe and put it to a vote and the people Kobol had exiled the 13th tribe as the other lords had wished, so they didn't have to share. So Ares had gathered up 30 ships and took 15,000 of his people and headed to Earth, 50 years latter he made it with one ship and 50 survivors.

The woman in white showed how ten years after Ares left Kobol, it suffered a massive ecological collapse, the ocean currents stopped flowing and with in 6 weeks the green house temperatures drop down 150 degrees causing a ice age to happen over night, with in three months there were glaciers growing on the high mountains on the equator of Kobol. The people that didn't die from exposure and the food riots headed to the colonies in what ever would take them, by the time Ares got to earth there wasn't a living person on Kobol and the only ice free spots on Kobol was a thin area around the equator. She also showed how the massive in flux of refugees had caused the infrastructure of the colonies to collapse and how it took them 1500 years to get back into space and how it was 300 years after the collapse before their history books became reliable and by then the Lords of Kobol had all died of old age, they couldn't leave their host bodies by then and with out prolong they died. He also saw how the colonies had got back into space and their discoveries of Tylium (a form of liquid Naquadah) (Found around the earth year 1793) and how it brought a new space age to the people of the Colonies and how around the late 1940's Earth time a Goa'uld by the name of Iblis had crashed on Caprica and how he creates Hephaestion Industries and using the knowledge that he stole from Anubis and manufactures AI package known as the CLT-12 unit, an organic based CPU made from cloned human brain tissue that only certified technicians from Hephaestion Industries were allowed to work on, they were Cylons as well, that make the Robots that will be called Cylons possible, Iblis planed to use the Cylons as his Jaffa. It was Iblis who started the war to take over the colonies and when they lost went with the Cylons as their God.

"Why are you showing this to me?" asked Xander

"One Day you will meet the people from the Colonies and with my Children save them from the Cylons for they will return to the Colonies."

Xander started to remember again, how he and the survivors crash landed off the west coast of Ireland and how he went by the name of Danaan and his people came to be known as the Tuatha de Danaan and wound up helping the people of Ireland fight the Romans and who over the next 2000 years he had been many different people, he was Goa'uld enough at heart to have brought a stash of Prolong with him when he came to Earth, during the 1000's he went by the name of Arthur Pendragon and with his friend and mentor the Alterian known as Merlin made a name for themselves. He spent the year of 1783 hanging out with his immortal friends Connor Macleod and Kastagir and sees Connor's famous drunken duel on Boston Common against a man named Basset after calling his wife a bloated warthog, Kastagir was posing as an middle east Prince. In 1864 He was married to Mary and was going by the name of Angus Jones and had a son by the name of Henry who became Professor of medieval history. Prolong prevents the passing on of the genetic memory of the parent to the child in Goa'ulds. In 1899 Ares Grandson Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr. is born, in 1924 Indiana dies in an car wreck in Chicago, from 1890 until 1924 Xander went by the name of Gabriel Van Helsing and works for the Catholic Church as a hunter, in 1924 Ares drinks the last vial of prolong and takes the Identity of his dead Grandson Indiana. Xander relives his adventures as Dr. Jones and how in 1980 he had interrupted a ceremony that a bunch of neo Nazis were doing to bring Hitler back in Sunnydale and how in retaliation they had got Mayor Wilkins to do a spell on him that rejuvenated him to a baby and wiped his memory after which the Mayor arranged for him to be adopted by the Harris's.

Xander stood their for a moment and them started to do his Scooby dance, singing, " I'm adopted, I'm adopted, oh thank God I'm adopted" them he really looked at the lady in white, "I remember you, you were the mother and watcher of the slayer that took out Seth's Jaffa in Greece, he killed you both," and then it clicked in Xander's mind' OH, MY, GOD, that slayer was Buffy, your Buffy's mom, but that make her 10,000 years old, how?"

"She is like your friend Connor." And then she showed Xander the history of the Immortals since they came about and how in retaliation Seth had created the game to keep the immortals busy and in time kill them all. Xander also learned the history of the werewolves and the other vamps, and then she disappeared and Xander woke up looking into the eyes of Buffy's younger sister Janet.

"Oh God you wouldn't believe the dream I just had."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When Xander was checked by Dr. Fraiser in the ER at the Hospital at Edward AFB, and found to have the protein marker for being a Goa'uld, he was sent immediately to the SGC.

After several hours of tests a confused Dr Fraiser had her briefing with the General and SG1.

"Ok what can you tell me about our guest, Doctor?"

"Sir we are getting some strange data from our tests on Mr. Harris. He has a Goa'uld symbiot but has only one set of brain waves as if the host mind and Goa'uld had merged into one. His host body is giving two different ages one is as his records show of being 19 years old but a deeper scam showed him to be 5000 years old and his symbiot is 12,000 years old making him one of the oldest Goa'uld other that Yu still alive and he doesn't have any Naquadah in his body."

"Thank you Doctor. Dr Jackson?"

"Yes sir our data confirms the hosts two ages according to the hospital records and school records Alexander LaVell Harris was found in an ally in Sunnydale as a two week old baby and was adopted by the Harris' and was an average student in school with a history of being a class clown but if you run his finger prints you get a missing person report for a Dr Henry Jones Jr. who was reported missing in 1980 in Sunnydale California."

"What else did you find" asked a surprised General

"That Our Mr. Harris was Dr Jones' own Grandfather and if what we heard when he was talking while unconscious on the helicopter he was Danaan from Irish myth and he was the Goa'uld known as Ares who with Twelve others disappeared 5000 years ago when they rebelled against Ra when they helped Egeria to create the Tok'ra."

"Is there any way to confirm this?"

"No sir not at this time."

"Every well carry on."

Dr Fraiser and the SG1 were back in the medical center watching Xander as he dreamed on and muttered under his breath when he said clearly, "OH, MY, GOD, that slayer was Buffy, your Buffy's mom, but that make her 10,000 years old, how?" and then he woke up and looked into Janet's eyes and said "Oh God you wouldn't believe the dream I just had."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The get away**

Xander spent the next week pretending to still be the clueless Xander from Sunnydale that didn't know his past. He was a little shocked when he woke up and saw Methos' kids in the same room with him and he wasn't to happy to be in an military base at all and to find out that they had a pretty good idea of who and what he was.

It only took him two days to find a way out of the base and he would be gone long before they knew it, the rest of the week he took the time to secretly get a hold of the people that now ran his estate so he would have a car waiting in Colorado Springs with new IDs for his escape. After he had his butt covered, he explored the areas not off limits to him and found Dr Jackson's office and left a few things for him and his Brother and sisters, he also got a good look at the stargate and had hacked the base computer with out the personnel knowing, his knowledge of Goa'uld, Alterian and Kobolian computer systems made modern day earth computer systems seem simple, he left a couple of files for Captain Carter and an Letter of apology to the General, he liked the General, and he disappeared one night a week to the day he had been brought in. It took a couple of days for the uproar at the base to settle down.

Xander once he was back on the road decided to continue his Road trip as a way to reacquaint himself with the world and see to his homes and stashes he had all over the place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The aftermath**

It was a week after Xander had disappeared from the base and the letter of apology from him to the General had let them know that he hadn't been abducted by the NID, when Daniel found Xander's little gift to him. Daniel had open his first addition of a book that had been written by Dr. Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr, where he found Xander had signed it "to an OLD Friend, who I hope finds this book helpful in your quest for Knowledge Your friend Indiana" and there was also a letter written in ancient for him and his siblings, the letter let them know that their father was alive and living in Seattle under the name of Adam Pierson and maybe by singing the lullaby he sang to them as children he may get his memory of his life before Ra back and maybe be there father again and that their Mother was still watching over them as an ascended Ancient. He also told them that he had left a couple of files for them in the computer and the password needed to open them, and as a P.S. told them that if Methos remembers his past, that to tell him that his old Lab assistant Cain was in a way still alive and might one day show up and visit him.

After getting the ok from the General they had opened the main File which held the other files and found a treasure trove. One File was for Janet, it had the formulas for the cures for Cancer, heart disease, Alzheimer and related diseases and the aliments cased by aging and a serum that enhanced the bodies ability to fight Viral, bacterial and fungal diseases, since he didn't have the plants from Kobol, so he couldn't give them the formula to Prolong and reverse ageing and give the body the ability to regenerate but the info he gave to Janet could get rid of the side effects of ageing and stop it at an earlier age than 95, (for those that don't know the real world scientist all agree that the ageing process as we know it stops when a person hits 95), somewhere around the age of 60. In the file was the coordinates to Kobol just in case the plants needed to make Prolong had survived the Ice age that Kobol went thru.

The second file was for the Immortals and their watchers that were working at the SGC, it told them that the Game was a hoax designed by the Goa'uld Seth to keep them busy killing each other and out of the Goa'ulds hair and they hoped that it would eventual kill them off and that the so called prize was that if they lived long enough that they would be able to accumulate enough power to ascend with out having to die. The file also told them where Seth was at the moment.

The final and largest file contained Ares' (you know Xander's real name) formulas and plans for Magnogravic technologies he had developed for the Kobolians as well as the plans for the energy dissipating armor and Rail guns that the Colonies of Kobol use on their Battlestars, it is based on the technology from Kobol, all of this Earth could easily duplicate, he also gave them the plans for the Kobolian space fold drive and a hyper space window and hyper drive based on an early Alterian design that used an unstable and more powerful form of Naquadah called Naquadria and the formula to make it and how to keep it in a stable state, all the plans were based on Earths current tech level. He also gave them a shield design he had been playing with at the time he had been exiled from Kobol, using his knowledge of Goa'uld and Alterian shield design he had came up with a shield that laid on the hull of a ship like an extra layer of armor and it uses very little power since it Absorbs enemy fire and uses it to become stronger and the ship can tap the absorbed energy as another power source. This made a Carter a very happy girl, ah er Woman. It also shut Senator Kinsey up for awhile (about a month).


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**June 15 1999**

Xander had made it to a house that he owned in Denver without getting caught and had been there for about a week while he got caught up on all of the his investments and properties that he now owned thru his dummy companies that he used to hide his money like all so called Immortals do. During this time he decided on how he was going to keep himself invisible to curtain people in the government, like the NID, to help keep them off his back, Xander got in touch with an old friend of his that had ties to the government. His friend was an Alterian who had got into magic as a way to survive Ra's reign and a thousand years ago had met Xander when he was going by the name of Arthur Pendragon and the two of them had became much to their embarrassment, famous, with the whole Camalot and Avalon thing. Merlin was the head of the Knights of the Order of the Grail, the modern descendants of the Knights of the Round Table and whose son, Horace Gordon, is the head of Bureau 13 a secret section of the FBI that deals in the supernatural, the X-files are a separate office and they don't know about Bureau 13. After getting caught up with each other over what had happened over the last 19 years Merlin let Xander know that he would let the people in various governments and secret societies that needed to know, that agent Ares was alive and back in action and the name that he was going by now, after his talk with Merlin, Xander arranged to have several ancient books sent to Giles to help in his research and had a letter added to it just to stir Giles and Buffy up a bit.

In a certain office in the Pentagon, used by the head of the NID, Colonel Frank Simmons got a visit by the older Gentleman, that Agents Mulder and Scully call Cancerman, and was told in no uncertain terms was one Alexander LeVell Harris was not to be touched by any NID agents and if they come in contact with him they were to consider him the agent in charge no matter what and to call him sir or agent Ares. Senator Kinsey got a similar briefing from the President and when he left the Oval office a agent from Omega section let Kinsey know that no matter who hurt or killed agent Ares that Kinsey and his friends in the Trust, The Centre and the Consortium would get the blame and they would disappear for good, Kinsey got the message loud and clear and let his associates know that Xander was hands off, period.

_Note: I'm borrowing the Idea by Steve Pantovich, in his Wandererverse, Cancerman works for Merlin as an undercover agent for the Illuminati, his job is to report on the actions of the Consortium and its sister groups in the Triumverate, the Centre and the Trust._

Several days latter one Alexander L Harris, 19 years old, with all of the appropriate paper work, driving a two year old Lexus left Denver headed for the big Apple to check on his Granddaughter Anna Marie D'Ancanto who had run away from her home in Mississippi after her boy friend had for some reason gone into a coma and Marie blamed her self and had run away, she showed up two months latter at Xaviers school for the gifted. Merlin wouldn't tell him why Marie blamed herself and why his Daughter Priscilla had more or less disowned Marie, when Xander pressed Merlin on the subject he just smiled and said that he would have to ask Marie that after he proved to her how he was.

Xander took his time getting to Salem center New York, during this Time Xander had dug up what he could on the School and Professor Xavier and what he found had him a little worried, the information that he found was to perfect. On paper the school was for gifted youngsters, but the rumors had it as anything from a terrorist base to a school for Mutants and the files on Charles Francis Xavier were just as clean, to clean, the files on the Professor looked suspiciously like some of the files he had seem on some of his immortal friends, that he had something to hide and knew how to do it.

Xander did some sight seeing on the way as well stopping in Chicago, Detroit, Boston and New York City before arriving at the school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**June 30 1999**

The Professor was going over a file that Captain America had sent the X-men, it was a file on an person that the U.S Government and several other Governments had sent to their people that dealed with the unusual (Mutants, the supernatural, ect.), the person was known as agent Ares and he was to be given all the support he needed if asked, no questions asked, the file had a picture and his current I.D. What Charles found interesting was when he had the picture of "Xander" run through his computer it came back with several other older pictures and names with those pictures.

Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr.

Gabriel Van Helsing

Angus Jones

And the one that nearly made him choke on his Earl Gray tea was the last Picture, of a painting he had seen in the headquarters of the Illuminati when he had joined it as a young man, forty years ago, it was a painting of one of the founders of the Illuminati, none other than Arthur Pendragon the once and future king of England. If it wasn't the fact that some of Charles' friends were various types of "immortals", he would have thought that it was just a conscience that the all of the pictures looked like the same man at different ages. Then the Professor remembered that when he was 10, his father had taken him to a speech that Dr, Jones had gave at Oxford on a little known Egyptian rebel named En Sabah Nur who had over thrown the Pharaoh Rama-Tut but latter when he had moved on was erased from history. It was during that speech that Xavier's mutant ability had for a couple of seconds had worked and he had saw Dr. Jones life stretching back for millennia and the shock had shut down his ability until he was 17 and he had forgotten that memory until now, that's when he felt that ancient mind coming towards the school looking for his Granddaughter, Rouge. Charles looked out of his window and saw a Lexus coming up the road from town, although shocked Xavier could help but smile as he thought of the shocked faces as his students and teachers when they saw how young Rouge's Grandfather looked, as well as found out who Rouges grandfather was. Charles shut down the computer and left his office to meet his guest at the main door.

Xander felt like something had touched his mind when he was a quarter mile from the school, as he came to the gate it opened as if he was expected, as he pulled up to the mansion he saw a man in a wheel chair waiting for him, the Picard look alike he knew from the photos was Charles Xavier, Xander got this weird feeling that they had meet before.

When Xander got out of his car he got a shock when the Professor said.

"Welcome to my School for the gifted Mr. Harris." Charles eyes twinkled in humor when he felt Xander's shock and knew this was going to be an interesting time with Xander here.

"Ah thank you just call me Xander, when I hear somebody say Mr. Harris I start looking for the asshole that claimed to be my father, and how do you know my name."

"Very well Xander and if you come with me I will show you how I know your name."

Professor X watched in amusement as Xander went threw the files that Captain America had given him, picking up on his emotions and hearing him mutter about kicking some one named Merlin's ass. The Professor hoped that Merlin was just somebody other than "The Merlin" but deep down he knew if King Arthur was still around then there was a good chance that Merlin was as well. When Xander was done with the file Charles turned his monitor around so Xander could see the Pictures that the computer had came up with when it compared Xander's with others on file, Xanders face went pale, seeing this Charles said.

"Xander please, your secret is safe with me, we all have secrets, for mine are that I'm a mutant and my school is for mutants to learn how to control their powers."

Xander gave a week smile and said " Well that explains why Priscilla disowned Marie, I'm so going to chew her out for that you don't do that to family, and you are missing a couple of my Identities on your computer you might want to add Gabriel Van Helsing,

Danaan and Ares."

Charles was shocked again at what Xander had said, "Excuse me but just how old are you?"

"Roughly 12000 years I think."

After talking for several hours Xander decided to head back to New York City he wasn't ready yet to meet his family especially after he saw Logan, one of his children from his Van Helsing days and finding out what little Xavier knew of his life and his abilities.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**July 02 1999**

It had been a couple of days since his talk with Xavier when he stumbled across the pub in a rough part of town called O'Malley's. From the out side it looked like a slightly run down bar, but inside it looked like a well kept English pub with a difference it was a demon bar. Xander had been bored and went out looking for some vamps to dust when he had saw some yuppies leave a office building on wall street, they were vamps and Xander had followed their cab as they left the area, he had followed them to O'Malley's. The bartender and owner Maxamillion O'Malley was quick to inform him that the bar was neutral territory and there was wards on the place to stop any violence in the bar and there was an undeclared truce for a three block radius around the bar and it was enforced by the people in the area no matter the religion, gang, or species. This is where Xander went back to school under the tender mercies of one "professor" Solomon Kane.

From Solomon Kane Xander learned how to use a few more medieval weapons and a few more fighting techniques than what he knew and that there was a whole lot more out there than what was in Giles' books and what he had since remembered. For one there was Mr. Kane himself according to the books and council records Solomon Kane had been born to a prosperous Puritan family in Devonshire, England in 1549, and had been an adventurer, ships Captain, Buccaneer and pirate. He had been all over the world fighting all of the things that go bump in the night and supposedly died at the age of 61, fighting a clan of werewolves in Greenland saving a lost colony of Vikings. Mr. Kane told Xander that it was all true to a point, he didn't die, he had been exhausted and pretty much beat up when he had stabbed the last werewolf, alpha male of the lycan clan hiding out on Greenland and with his last breath had cursed him to never change and to be invisible to death. It was years later that he realized what that were had done to him, he wasn't immortal as far as he could tell, and he still healed at the same rate as a normal human. What the curse had done was stop his aging process and some how gave him the "luck" needed to prevent him from getting any Serious or fatal injures when he fought. So here he was 450 years old and still looking to be in his late 50s.

Solomon taught Xander everything he knew about the various Races of demons, vampires and werewolves. Xander learned that there were two types of Demon Vampires and three types of souled Vampires with subgroups or clans. The biggest groups are the Demon vamps, which are the Aurelius line, the vampires that Xander knew about, before he had his memories restored and there was the Dracula Line, (the vamps from the Blade movies), which is made up of twelve houses or families, that over the centuries have developed different abilities. The Dracula line vamps are also severely allergic to silver. The souled lines are the Kindred, which is the largest group made up of thirteen clans, Seven clans make up the Camarilla, two the Sabbat and four are the neutral clans, all with different abilities and claim to be descended from Adam's son Cain (Xander knew better, he knew it had been his former host Cain who had created the virus that had created the kindred line of vampires). The ones who call themselves Vampyr (Forever Knight) appear to be the most powerful, they are faster and stronger as fledglings than the others as elders, and they can fly. This group claim to be descended from Adams first wife Lilith (again Xander knew the truth; the virus that created the Vampyres had been created by the scientist by the name of Morgana La Fey, her friends called her Lilith). The third type of souled Vampires and the smallest group is the Corvenus group. Of the werewolves there is three types, the lunar werewolves like Oz, the Immortal werewolves who call themselves Lycans, and the smallest group are called the natural werewolves, they are born werewolves and can change at will and have a human form and wolf form and usually have a life span equal to normal humans, the experts consider them a separate human race, and are slowly going extinct. There are only four groups left, one at Wolf Lake, Washington and three groups in Canada. All of this Xander knew about since his first human host, Cain, had been one of the scientist that had created the souled Vampire lines and the Werewolves lines, the only Vampires that he hadn't known about was the Dracula and Corvenus lines. He didn't tell Soloman this he let Solomon think that he was as he appeared a 19 year old kid from the hell mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**30 July 99**

Xander was out hunting and thinking about getting back to what he had planned to do this summer and that was his road trip to visit as many states as possible. He had been under Solomon Kane's wing for a month now and thanks to Soldier boy had picked up on all that Sol had taught him, which included how to control his new abilities.

He had been walking around a warehouse area, dressed like a homeless person or runaway, trying to look tasty, when he heard a scream from the nearest building and like an idiot, forgetting caution; he went rushing in to save the day.

"Aw crap!"

Xander turned right around and tried to race back out, only to be caught by the Lycan, who had set the trap, shifting into overdrive, (during his training with Solomon Xander found out that under stress his strength speed and reaction time increased by a factor of 3, he called it going into overdrive), Xander tried to fight back but the Lycan was to strong, when Xander kicked him the balls the Lycan backhanded him in to a wall. Dazed and in pain, Xander felt a fire racing thru his blood and as he looked at his hand he saw a black oil come out of his pores and start to cover his body.

Selene had been chasing this Lycan for weeks, it was a nutcase, even by Lycan standards, calling himself Caesar, he had been exiled by the other Lycans for being to vicious and a cannibal. She had followed him all over Europe and finally to this warehouse and if her suspicions were correct the other Lycan packs had been helping her from the shadows. She was standing over the sky light for the warehouse wondering how she could kill him before he killed her, or if she should just start to firing into warehouse, just as she was about to make up her mind, she saw a young man come racing in as if he was going to save who had screamed. She saw his surprise and heard his fear in his voice as he turned around and tried to run back out, that's when things got interesting.

When Selene had seen the guy come running into the building she had though there goes another mortal, but the speed and strength that he showed when he tried to fight Caesar was close to what a vampire would have and he showed that he had some sort of training during the painfully short fight, that's when things changed. She saw black oil like substance coming out of the kid's pores, Caesar was surprised as well for he was just watching the kid as well, the kid was looking confused at the oil.

Xander could feel something happening to his body, the fire was still burning in his blood but it didn't hurt and his pain from his beating as fading as well. His body was expanding and filling out. Selene and Caesar watched as Xander stood up and watched his own body changed. The oil had completely covered his body and he had gained six inches in height and his body started to bulk out with muscle, making him look like a body builder. By the time he had stopped growing and bulking out, his clothes and shoes had been absorbed by the oil, the oil had changed as well it had absorbed his hair and it looked like a form fitting one piece black leather body suit covering everything except his eyes, they were red and glowing. But the change didn't stop, what appeared to be glossy black iron plates, and bands, that expanded out of the leather covering his body. By the time the change was completed, Xander had metal plates on his upper chest, back and shoulders, a metal Speedo, plates wrapped around his fore arms, biceps, shins, and thighs, he had articulated metal bands around his neck, waist, and joints as well as black metal gloves and shoes and a black helmet that looked like Bobe Fett's helmet, without the sensor antenna and ear pieces, it was slimmer and had no "glass" in the face plate "T", but you couldn't see Xanders face, it was pitch black in the helmet and all you could see was his solid red glowing eyes and on his chest plate was an emblem of a dragon with its wings spread in flat black.

Xander was almost overpowered by the **POWER** flowing thru him but what was really freaking him out was the **HUNGER**, but not for blood but for the life he could feel around him, he knew that he had to "feed" soon or the hunger would over power him so he had to act fast.

Xander took a quick look around and found that his ability to "see" the life or aura of the people around him allowed him to see thru walls, it also gave him the ability to tell what a person was and whether they were good or bad or just in-between and their metal state at the moment. This sense told him that the Lycan in front of him was insane and about to attack him and the Corvenus vampire on the roof wanted to kill the Lycan but was held back by a promise and the four Vampyr Enforces that were keeping an eye on the Corvenus vampire were getting concerned, so he acted. A pulse of black fire erupted from Xander right hand and hit the Lycan in the chest blasting him thru the warehouse wall and out into the street were he lay broken and unconscious.

Selene watched in shock as the armored form looked around and then blasted Caesar thru the wall and then black fire came out of its back and solidified into huge black bat wings and jumped up thru the sky light, she was looking thru and flew off into the night. In a daze she went down to the street were Caesar had landed and waited for the enforcers to come and take Caesar into custody, all she could think about for the rest of the night was just how close she had come to dieing that night, some how she knew that the Black Knight had left before he had fed, she knew this because she had felt how the heat in her body and the night air was sucked out as the Knight had passed by her leaving an almost numbing cold.

Xander knew he had maybe an hour or more before the hunger took over. So he was looking for the zoo or a stables to get a snack, that's when he felt a pull to the north, it felt like a call for help, it only took him about 20 minutes to find the abandon building that was calling him in the woods north of New York City, he could feel the demons and humans in it. He landed quietly and snuck up behind a demon vamp of the Drac line, which was guarding the back of the building and grabbed him by the neck. Xander watched as the vamp froze when he grabbed it and allowed the power in him go out and consume the demon energies in the vamp, when that happened, the vamp started to shrivel up and mummify and when he was done and let go, the vamp crumbled into dust. Xander felt his Hunger lessen to a more manageable level but he was still hungry, the vamp had been only a month old, so he went after the Fyarl demon guarding the front and like the vamp when Xander grabbed him he froze and shrivel up and mummify as well and instead of turning into goo like all demons do at death it turned to dust as well, now he was full and he had a good idea what first hunger was like for vampire fledglings.

Now that the hunger was gone and he could focus on what was going on around him he turned his attention on the building. He also got rid of his wings in a burst of black fire.

Quietly slipping thru the front door and staying in the shadows and behind the crates in the building Xander was able to get to a cat walk were he could get a good look at what was going on here and wished he hadn't, it was an organ, body parts and blood farm


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Their was 56 people floating in human sized test tubes filled with some sort of clear fluid, they all were unconscious and hooked up to some sort of very advanced life support systems, most showed signs of missing a body part here and there, but it was the six people off in one corner that really pissed him off. There were three men and three women they didn't have any parts left to give. They were just a head and torso dependent on the life support just to live, the assholes running this place had harvested their eyes, inner ears, arms, legs, and internal organs, they had even taken the women's breasts and the men's gentiles. This "farm" didn't just harvest organs for normal hospitals and blood for the vampires but body parts for the dark mages, shamans and the demon surgeons that knew how to transplant any thing up to putting a person's brain into a new and younger body.

Solomon Kane had told Xander about the stories going around about some very powerful people with the right connections having their brains put into young, healthy bodies when the one they were into got to old and weak. Usually the body they used had belonged to a grandchild of the same gender. There was even a story going around about a man who was in his sixth body and he had a breeding program going on in his family just so he could have a ready supply of young strong bodies. In its own weird and twisted way it was a form of immortality.

Xander had a plan and if it worked it would blow the lid off this type of body farms for a while and probably catch some very powerful people in New York State and some in D.C. red handed, the supernatural side of this would just disappear for awhile. He first quietly found an office and called the FBI, ATF and the DEA. The FBI he told there was a terrorist group with a big bomb planning to hit wall street, the ATF he told them that a militant group was planning a raid on the New York armory, and the DEA he told they that there was a large amount of drugs were being stored and he told all of them his location, then he called all of the major news agencies and told them that the government was planning a raid and were. He knew it would take a while for all of the groups to get here so it was time to take out the trash and do some exploring of the building.

It took about 30 minutes to clear out the Dracula class vamps and the demons running the place, he took his time so the others didn't know that a hunter was among them and it gave him a chance to experiment on how many ways he could use his black fire. He could generate concussive force beams like he did with Caesar or a burning flame as well as a flame that acted like an acid and like his wings he could create solid objects such as stakes and swords. With that done he found the vault, it was in a back room and it was big. That's were he found out that his black flame could be used to override electronic locks and computers. He found that the vault was were they kept their files, both in computer and hard copy form as well as money in stacks and stacks of 20,000 dollar packets of 100 dollar bills and gold in the form of cases of Kugerands, that's were he discovered he could send things into a pocket dimension for storage since he didn't have any pockets in his armor so he withdrew the money and gold in the vault leaving the files for the authorities. That's when the local sheriff and three of his deputies showed up; he had tripped a silent alarm opening up the vault. They caught him leaving the Vault, they didn't have a chance.

They didn't even tell him to freeze, they opened up on him just as he stepped out, his armor stopped the bullets with ease and he returned the favor with his black flame, exploding from his body and enveloped them but he didn't kill or burn them, he used the flame to suck the heat out of their bodies and leaving them unconscious from hypothermic shock. He checked the backs of their necks and found a tattoo of a vampire glyph of the Dracula vampire clan that they were in service to, hoping one day they would become vampires themselves. Xander left a note for the authorities on how the Tattoos were a symbol that, that person belonged to the organization that ran this farm or an organization that had ties to it and not to trust anybody with a tattoo of a glyph on the back of their necks or on their wrists. Just minutes before the feds and reports showed up, on a blank wall in the building, so all could see, he burned the symbol on his chest, on the wall, so that it would be still be smoldering when the feds entered the building. Xander was in the woods by the building when the feds showed up and the reports right behind him, he already had his wings formed for a quick get away.

Xander spent the rest of the night flying around New York City. He stopped several muggings and robberies saved some people from vamps. He also saw Spiderman and Daredevil doing the same, muggings and robberies not vampires. He saw the Fantastic Four take off in their pogoplane and the Avengers leave in a Quinjet as well. He also watched Blade take out a Drac type vampire run club, man he was good and he had some neat toys, Xander thought about helping the heroes but felt that it wasn't time for him to do that yet. It was around four in the morning and Xander was thinking about his hotel room and its bed when he heard a sword fight, he was near O'Malley's bar. He followed the sound to a back lot behind the bar and saw Max, (Mr. O'Malley), fighting a biker looking dude. Xander landed and started to go help Max, then he got a good look at their life forces and was surprised at what he saw. Their auras had lightening bolts running through in, the little voice or instinct, that had been telling him what to do all night since he armored up, told him to back off and watch, this wasn't his fight. Xander saw that he wasn't the only person watching the fight, Max's wife Sheba and his assistant Frank were in a shadow near the bar's back door watching and Sheba didn't look to happy and a biker looking woman was watching from a ally way across the street. Xander watched the whole fight and saw his first quickening, he saw how Max's aura consumed the bikers energy and excepted the memories and life experiences in it. Xander was going to keep an eye on Max because he had saw by the aura of the biker that the guy had, had no guilt or conscience what so ever, if it wasn't for the fact that the guy had a soul and a heart beat, Xander would have taken the guy for a demon vamp, damn some of the vamps he had killed tonight had more signs of a conscience in their auras than this guy had and the woman across the street showed signs of being infatuated with the guy. Xander was so going to have a long talk with Solomon about Max, he had wondered on how Max was able to survive ten years of marriage with Sheba, she was a Vampyr type vampire around two hundred years old.

The next day when he talked to Solomon and told him that he was going to resume his road trip, Solomon had told him that though he was sorry to see Xander leave, that it was probably a good idea. He also told him that he had plans of moving on as well, he had been living in New York for ten years now and it was time to leave and start a new life somewhere else. When Xander asked Solomon about O'Malley and told him what he had seen last night in the back parking lot, he told him about the Immortals (Highlander) and their game and that O'Malley had owned and run that bar of his for the past 150 years and because of his clientele and the people who lived in the area max was able to live in the area the whole time without having a problem and Max was around two hundred years old as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**06 August 99**

Here he was back in California, when O'Malley heard that Xander was going to leave; he talked Xander into couriering some packages for him. Besides being a bartender and owner of the bar and a couple of restaurants in New York, O'Malley runs a thriving business of finding hard to get items for various hunter groups and several secret organizations around the world, his only real problem was shipping the items to his customers, he preferred to use Couriers, it was safer for him and his customers and with some items, safer for the postal and UPS workers if it went by courier. Plus his couriers made pretty good money and to sweeten the job Max had Xander's car looked over and serviced so he didn't have to worry about it breaking down out in the middle of nowhere.

The first package, some dusty books, he delivered, was for a Dr. Jackson in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Xander quietly left the books on the kitchen table at Jackson's apartment; he really didn't want to be answering questions from Jackson or the Air Force.

The second package was for an foul mouthed asshole by the name of Jack Crow who he met at a crappy motel in New Mexico, actually it was a Catholic priest who took and signed for the package, a crate of blessed silver bullets, Jack and the rest of his crew were still drunk from the party they had last night, from the few comments he heard, as the Priest who was with them, signed the form for receiving the package, they had just taken out a Vampire nest in the area and had gotten paid for it. When he got back to Sunnydale he was going to have a long talk with Giles about the fact that the Slayer really didn't have to fight alone, there were quite a few hunters out there, and what he had seen, Blade taking out 30 vampires in less than 5 minutes, and heard from the sheriff of the town that he found Jack Crow in, they were in many ways far better at it than what the Council allowed the Slayers to be and what Buffy never tried to be.

He was to drop off his last package, a heavy crate of dusty old books, at a familiar apartment complex in a suburb of L.A. called Sunnydale.

During his travels from New York to Sunnydale Xander took his time and when he had found a place that was deserted, he experimented on just what his abilities are in his armored form. He found that his need for life or Bio energy and his black fire powers were separate. Like a vampire his need for Bio energy was as fuel for his body, the energy for his black fire came from the environment; his armored body absorbed the kinetic and electromagnetic energies around him to power his energy projection abilities, his body preferred heat. He found that his use of his power the first night was minor, he had plenty of time between usage to recharge and by using the wings to flight he wasn't using the black fire to fly but his own bodies muscles and a version of the ability like the Vampyr vampire's levitated flight abilities to fly. On an impulse Xander tried imitating the mutant known as Cannonball's ability to fly by directing his black fire blasting ability thru his legs and it worked he found that he could fly thru the air like a rocket but he found it drained him fast, he could only keep it up for 15 minutes before his body started to draw energy directly from his body and he would pass out from exhaustion. His top flying speed using his wings was around 150 miles per hour, by blasting; his top speed was around 600 miles per hour. He found that his speed and reaction time on the ground was similar to Spiderman's, he recorded himself doing the kata he learned from Solomon as fast as he could and compared it to what he had seen Spiderman do against a crook shooting at him and the speeds looked about the same. What surprised Xander was his strength in his armored form, from his best estimates his strength was close to the strength demonstrated by the Mutant called Colossus. Xander also found that the bio force he needed in his armored form didn't need to come from just animals or demons but he could get it from plants as well it just didn't "taste" right it tasted alien, but it could sustain him and take away the hunger. He also found that when he was in his human form he couldn't access the pocket dimension that his armored form used to store stuff, after some experimenting he found that by allowing the black oil to cover one of his hands then he could access the dimension and remove or place something in the dimension. One other thing Xander noticed the night he had first armored up, was that when he shifted back to human form all of the injuries that he had got in his fight with the Lycan were gone as if they had never existed, also he saw that all of the scars on his body from fighting vampires and from his parents were also gone, if fact there wasn't a blemish anywhere that he could see on his body, that's when he started to wonder just what had Methuselah's device had done to him.

Giles was waiting for his package of rare books to show up, his contact in L.A. said it should be delivered today, he hoped that these books would give him some answers or point him in the right direction to look for the answers to a fragment of a prophesy he had found as a teenager when he was going to Hogwarts. It had been on a burnt piece of 1500 year old parchment, in Latin, he had found it in an old book he was looking through on a boring afternoon when everybody was away from the school visiting Hogsmead and he was grounded for the prank that he had tried to pull on Ethan, only to have it go off on the Headmaster.

The Prophesy was about the return of the God Ares, a powerful being in black armor with the power of a dragon, the hunger and immortality of a wraith and the soul of a white knight. He hadn't thought much about it for nearly 30 years until about a week ago when the reports told about the horrible "farm" that the feds found in an isolated warehouse found near New York City and all of the powerful people tied to it. What had really got his interest was the dragon emblem burned into the wall in the warehouse and how it was identical to the emblem on the chest of an unknown Vigilante that had saved quite a few people that same night in New York City, a photographer for the Daily Bugle, by the name of Peter Parker, had got a good clear shot of him standing on a roof top, with his wings folded on his back, and there had been a video of him flying over the city. The prophesy had given a good description of the being and its symbol. The prophesy said that Ares would be transformed into a Black Dragon Wraith; the reporters were calling the vigilante the Black Knight. What had interested him as a teenager about what little he could read on the parchment was the people that would be friends and allies with the Black Knight; they were the Immortalis Rutilus Veneficus (Immortal Red Witch), the werewolf musician, the Mage, the oracle and the Immortal Slayer

Xander walked up to Giles' door opened it without knocking and walked in, Giles stopped locking the door after Buffy broke several of the locks he had put on the door. Xander had hoped that one day he was there with a camera when Buffy walked in on Giles when he was entertaining a close friend in a romantic way and they were playing the adult games that lovers played, it was a "eew gross" thought but the look on Buffy's face would be worth it.

"Hey G-man how's your back."

"Don't call me G-man, my back's fine and what are you doing here I thought you were in New York City on your Road trip?" Said a surprised Giles as he came out of his Kitchen.

"A guy I met in New York asked me to deliver some packages to some people as I resumed my Road trip and I got a heavy crate with your name on it and since its old dusty books I was wondering if there is a new Big Bad I should be worrying about?"

"Not that I know of I'm just researching an old obsession I had as a teenage."

"Their called girls G-man."

"Very funny Xander, no it's about this burnt piece of parchment I found as a child and the Vigilante the reports are calling the Black knight."

Giles handed over the piece of parchment that was sealed in cellophane to Xander to read. Xander was glad that Giles wasn't looking at him or he would have been interrogating Xander on what he knew because Xander's face turned white at what he read. In his heart Xander knew that the Mage was Giles and the werewolf musician was Oz, and Buffy was the Immortal Slayer, but who was the oracle and if the red witch was Willow, was she a preimmortal or has she already had her first death and if she had, would she know it? The one thing about the Hellmouth that Solomon had told Xander was the fact that Immortals never went to a Hellmouth willingly, some thing about the energies there made them uncomfortable and if an immortal grew up there and died there they probably never know the difference and Willow has never left Sunnydale. In a way besides living on holy ground Sunnydale was the safest place for an immortal to live if they could withstand being uncomfortable all of the time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**17 August 99**

Xander had spent the last ten days setting up a home of his own in Sunnydale. Xander got a hold of a immortal accountant that happened to be living in L.A. at the time and set up a account for him using a Company that Xander had created back during the Viet Nam war when he had wound up with some war booty, the company existed only on paper. The accountant using that company was able to help Xander invest the money and gold that he had liberated from the "farm". During this time. Xander visited Joyce and talked her into letting him become a silent partner in her gallery and Xander backed Giles when he bought the magic box. Xander on a hunch had talked Joyce into having a scan on her brain, Xanders nose and instincts told him that she was sick and the illness was in her head, they found a small tumor that would be easily removed. The surgery was scheduled for September. During this time Xander only got to talk to Willow on the phone, her parents for the first time in 15 years had actually stopped running around the world long enough to visit the stranger that lived in their home, their daughter and were hosting a family reunion. Buffy was "visiting" her dad for the summer, which amounted to seeing him about three times and the rest of the time she was on her own, she actually was checking up on her investments in Europe and recovering from Hellmouth overload, that all Immortals get if they spend to much time on a hellmouth.

Xander was patrolling the cemeteries in his armored form, he had been doing it in his human form the other ten nights using the sword that the Immortal that Max had killed. Xander had found it under the dumpster behind Max's bar the next day after the fight, so Xander kept it. It was a slow night he had found only two vamps and they were newbies that had just crawled out of their graves, that's when he heard Willow running and calling for Oz, it was the first night of the full moon. Xander saw Oz in full were form running thru the park below him and just ahead of him behind some bushes, was a teenage couple in full lip lock, and a block behind Willow and catching up fast at full slayer speed with a trank rifle in her hands was Buffy. What a way to make an introduction.

Willow was scared, not for herself but for Oz if he killed anybody as a werewolf, she didn't think he could handle that well. Oz had hit the door on his cage just right tonight to shatter the already weakened lock on it and had gotten loose, she had been walking up to the mausoleum that he used with the calf's heart for him when she saw him leave, not thinking she had ran after him, only to realize she didn't had the trank gun. If only she had been able to leave her house earlier, darn family reunion.

Buffy had been just entering the cemetery when she had seen Oz take off with Willow in full pursuit, without the trank gun. Buffy had ran over to the mausoleum and got the gun and them at full slayer speed ran to catch up before something bad happened.

Xander couldn't have timed it so perfectly if he had tried, he dove down and had himself positioned between the kids and Oz just as he jumped over the bush between him and his prey. Both Buffy and Willow saw a shadow drop down behind the bush just as Oz leaped over it and they heard his surprised yelp, some kids scream and Oz growl in frustration. Just as they both came around the Bush together they heard a Darth Vader type voice say "Bad doggy, no supper for you to night", that's when they saw an amazing sight. There stood a man or demon in black armor with bat like wings, he was about 7 feet tall and the way Oz was starting to whimper in fear was inhumanly strong, since he was holding a squirming Oz in one hand with ease and Oz's claws weren't even scratching the armor. Both Willow and Buffy could feel the power just rolling of the guy as well as the cold air.

As Xander stood there holding Oz he noticed three things. The two spirits that were in conflict in Oz, that Willow was an Immortal maybe a little over a year old and that Buffy was suppressing her Quickening to a point that it would be invisible to any other immortals in the area. Oh this was going to be a long night, might as well stir things up and get things out into the open and if we don't kill each other them go talk to Giles, First Oz, Using his ability to feed, he freed Oz's soul from the mental cage in his mind that the wolf puts him in for three nights of the month and showed them how they could merge and become stronger and faster, in a way become a Lycan.

Buffy and Willow stood there scared not sure what to do, so far the Black Knight, they recognized him from the news report from several weeks ago, wasn't really hurting him and the teenagers were long gone, That's when things got interesting. Oz stopped whimpering and got a glased look in his eyes when the knight looked at him in the eyes. The Knight gently laid him on the ground and stood back and watched Oz. Buffy was about to demand what the hell was going on, when Oz started to change, he stood up and grew taller, nearly as tall as the knight, all of his fur except from the top of his head and pubic areas became thinner and finer and his skin turned black and his head took on a more wolf like appearance. As Xander watched the change he wondered if this wasn't how the first Lycan came to be, because the vibe he was getting from Oz was an immortal life force that he had felt off the Lycan he had fought in New York. When Oz's soul embraced the wolf spirit he felt a peace come over him and when he opened his eyes he was almost eye to eye with the Knight and from the voice in his head he knew it was Xander who had just save the kids and himself, all he could do was nod when Xander asked his questions. Willow and Buffy got one more shock when the Knight in his Vader voice asked Oz by name his questions.

"So Oz are you all there and in Charge now?"

Willow just about fainted when Oz nodded yes.

With a sigh Xander turned to Willow and Buffy, "Now that that's taken care of now you two," Looking at Willow, "So Willow notice anything different about your self over the last two years or so?"

"No? What do you mean different?" answered a scared and confused Willow. From her answer and what he sense were telling him Xander knew she didn't have a clue and the way Buffy had moved into a protective position that she knew.

"Buffy and Oz when did you notice a faint aroma of Ozone coming from Willow?"

Buffy looked a little surprised and had unconsciously turned and took a sniff of Willow, she hadn't really noticed, Willow was sniffing her self as well. She had never noticed the smell from other immortals since she had always felt their quickening first.

"I don't smell anything" said Willow

"I do" said Buffy "I just never really noticed before."

That's when Oz surprised everybody by talking with some difficulty.

"_SHE HAS RALWAS RAD THE SMELL RAS FAR RAS RI RNOW" _(Just think of a deeper and rougher Scooby Doo.)

"So what if Willow smells of ozone maybe it's her magic" said Buffy starting to get a little Bitchy "what dose it have to do anything?" then she said "Ethan's Halloween that's when I first smelled the ozone."

"It means that as long as Willow stays on the Hellmouth or on Holy ground, she is safe from the other people like her, and before you ask Willow is what is called Immortal, she died that night that she was a ghost and when she recovered she was immortal she can't permanently die unless someone cuts her head off and she will forever look 16, 17 for after an immortal's first death their aging stops and why I say she's safe is the fact that her kind fight in a bloody and sick game for power, a duel, one on one where the winner walks away with the power of the looser, know as the quickening and the only way a winner gets the power is to take the head of the looser. There are three simple rule to their game, the fight is one on one, no fighting on holy ground of any kind and there can be only one in the end. And I could explain more but Buffy could explain it better or should I call you Sita."

They where all looking at Buffy when he said that and they all saw her go pale.

"What dose he mean Buffy?"

"You should have been training her Buffy."

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU OUR NAMES?" Screamed Buffy

Xander saw that she was about to loose it and attack, so he did the only thing he could think of and hoped Buffy and Willow didn't kill him, He held up his hand in a I surrender sign.


End file.
